Not Just Friends
by Xiangel
Summary: Sakuno has moved on in life and also started her career as a tennis player. She has forgotten everything about Ryoma. But what will happen when Ryoma and Saukno meet again.
1. Chapter 1

*Old Friends Return*

One day when Momoshiro was jogging past the Tennis Park back in Tokyo he saw a girl with layered auburn hair just a little lower than her shoulder, wearing a miniskirt and a short top. He thought she was too busy playing tennis so she wouldnt have noticed him..but suddenly he heard that girl say something.  
" Momo senpai its bad to look at girls like that..especially when you are married." Momshiro was zapped...How in the world did she know his name and how did she know that he was married??? " I knew you wouldn't learn anything Momshiro" said Ann, Momshiro's wife. Momshiro was still pretty amazed.  
" Thanks Sakuno :) " That name rung a bell in his head.  
He blurted out " Ryuzaki Sakuno?!?!?!?!?!?! Is that you? " "Took you long enough Momo senpai" She said with a smile. Ann offered Sakuno to come to their house for some tea and she agreed.  
( Now in Momo's house)  
" You've changed." "ALOT" he said.  
"Haha yeah America sure did change me alright :) Ive become a professional Tennis Player thanks to all my training there :) " " Yeah I saw alot of matches you played and you're doing very well..As far as I remember, you have won about a 50-60 matches so far and its not even been 6 months since u started your career and you are flourishing." Ann said.  
"Whaaattt?? Ann you used to watch matches of Ochibi's girlfriend and you didnt even tell me?!?!!??"  
" Well even I didnt know about it before my brother told me"  
" Oh so Tachibana told you..Hmm i thought he didnt even know me and Momo senpai I was never his girlfriend okay " Sakuno said Momo and Sakuno started arguing. Ann just giggled and went to the kitchen to make tea. The argument paused and the three had tea.  
" Sakuno you have changed alot. You would neverargue back like you just did..Its like the first time Im seeing you this way" Momo said.  
" Hehe America showed me my real self. So when am I going to turn into an aunt ;)" Sakuno said with a giggle Both Ann and Momoshiro blushed. "Anyways.." Ann said to change the topic."Where are you staying?" "Well Im here for a few months so for now in a hotel but Ill be going house hunting pretty like tomorrow." Sakuno said.  
" Well why dont you stay with us today? All the Seigaku regulars will be coming over for a party tonight. They'll be happy to see Ochibi's girlfriend here" Momo said with a flirty grin.  
"Yeah and we havent had a guest in a long time" Ann said.  
" Firstly IM NOT RYOMA'S GIRLFRIEND and secondly Id love to stay..but on one condition..Can I cook food please?? Its been a while i havent cooked for my senpais." Sakuno said.  
" Alright!! I havent eaten delicious food in years I mean your food in years" Momo gulped as Ann was giving him a Im-gonna-sooo-kill-you-for-that grin.  
" So any news about Ryoma?? Havent really seen him for a while." Sakuno said.  
" Yeah he's also coming from America today i think in the afternoon sometime" Momo said "Cool can you drop me to my hotel?? Its on the way.."  
"Sure!"  
~a little while later~ Sakuno picked up her luggage from the hotel and they moved on to the airport. " The flight has landed..He must be coming out pretty soon" Sakuno thought to herself.  
When she snapped out of her thoughts she saw a man of about 5feet 11inches with emerald hair and amber eyes walk out with a tennis bag and one suitcase..Thats when Momoshiro screamed out " Echizen over here." The man looked there and HAD to be Ryoma. Momoshiro ran towards him and ruffled up his hair. " Momo senpai" both Sakuno and Ryoma said together. Ryoma noticed her and took his racke out. He pointed it towards Sakuno and said " Lets have a match NOW." Sakuno a little surprised, said to him " If thats the way you say hi then Im fine with it." Saying that the two marched to the nearest tennis court.

A/N: Its my first story..Please write reviews and tell me where my mistakes are..Thanx :)

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

*Tennis,Parties and a Kiss*  
Flash Back ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When she snapped out of her thoughts she saw a man of about 5feet 11inches with emerald hair and amber eyes walk out with a tennis bag and one suitcase..Thats when Momoshiro screamed out " Echizen over here." The man looked there and HAD to be Ryoma. Momoshiro ran towards him and ruffled up his hair. " Momo senpai" both Sakuno and Ryoma said together. Ryoma noticed her and took his racket out. He pointed it towards Sakuno and said " Lets have a match NOW." " If thats the way you say hi then Im fine with it." Saying that the two marched to the nearest tennis court

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^.  
Sakuo believed in tiring her opponent by talking to them during the game..She had great stamina as she ran a mile every morning. But getting Ryoma to talk is an impossible task..He was simply a cocky arrogant bastard. All he ever did was smirk and say 'mada mada dane' which got Sakuno really pissed off. So she decided to play a game with out talking..She wanted to see how much stamina she can save at the end of the game.  
Sakuno managed to win one game making the score 1-0 but thats when Ryoma charged up. He made Sakuno run around the courts alot thinking that was tiring her. But Sakuno was 1 step ahead of him. By not talking, she managed to save alot of stamina and could return every ball. They just won one game after annother.. Ultimately it was a tie and all their energy was used up causing them both to faint. Momshiro had no choice but to call Ann for some help as he couldn't get both of them to the car together. So he waited..until finally Ann came and helped them up and to the car..Sakuno regained consciousness before Ryoma did and before you know it she started cooking. Ann said that she would manage to cook by herself but Sakuno stood firm by her decision and started cooking. Sakuno started baking cakes for deserts and made some awesome Japanese food. Aromas of the delicious food filled the house. It was all done just in time for the party.  
Sakuno finished icing the cakes and then ran to her suitcase to get some decent clothes on. She picked this cerulean coloured knee length dress. She let her slightly curly hair down. And she was clearly late as all her senpais had already reached..She and Ryoma walked out together all by coincidence but all the ex seigaku regulars as usual thought she was Ryoma's girlfriend. Sakuno and Ryoma both screamed to gether " We are not dating." Sakuno said " Guess who I am"  
Everyone was confused. They didnt have a single clue who she Momoshiro of course.  
" Sigh seems likes my senpais have forgotten their own little Sakuno"  
Everyone together yelled together " SAKUNO??"  
"Youve changed so much" Eiji said giiving her one of his bear hugs.  
"B--u--t y--ou ha--ve-nt-- chan--g-ed- a b--it-" Sakuno said chokingly.  
Everyone started to Ryoma.. Everyone started talking and drinking sake. Everyone was proud of Sakuno because she became a professional tennis star. Sakuno could see the jealousy in Ryoma's eyes.  
' Why is she getting praises..I won the Wimbledon..hnn' Ryoma thought to himself.. Everyone was drunk..atleast most of the people were..only Tezuka, Fuji,Sakuno and Ryoma managed not to get drunk..Fuji and Tezuka took everyone home.  
Since Ryoma didnt have anywhere to go..he stayed over at Momoshiro's place that night..Sakuno offered him to sleep in the room and knowing him he accepted it. Sakuno would sleep on the sofa.  
Sakuno took Ann and Momoshiro to their rooms and put them on their bed. She thought Ryoma had gone to sleep so she decided to take out a bottle of beer that she had bought at the hotel. She went to the kitchen and looked for a bottle opener. Once she found it..she opened her bottle of beer and went to the balcony. It was pretty windy outside so her hair were flying..but she didnt care. She took out a photograph of her family. She kept looking at it and she drank beer. She lost that fun happy glow on her face.  
Ryoma saw the living room lights on and wondered why Sakuno hadnt slept yet. So he came into the living room only to find Sakuno on the balcony floor. He thought that she fainted because she was drunk and he ran to balcony to take her on the sofa..But to his surprise she was awake..but she was in his arms. " Please let go Ryoma and go to sleep" Sakuno said in a sad voice.  
' Why were you on the floor Sakuno? Why are you sounding all sad? Is everything fine?" Ryoma asked.  
Then he saw the picture in Sakuno's hand. He saw her mother and father and grandmother.  
" You missing them arent you?" Ryoma asked sipping some of her beer.  
"Alot. They were my only family" Sakuno said Ryoma stopped.."Were?"  
"Yeah they all died in a car crash" Sakuno said with tears overflowing from her eyes.  
Ryoma came close to her and wiped her tears off. Then he slowly leaned towards her lips and before she knew it Ryoma was kissing her. She felt so warm,so nice, her body was getting warm and a blush came on her cheek. There was silence for a while..Both of them drinking beer chance by chance. Before they knew it..they fell asleep in the balcony. Ryoma resting his head resting on his shoulder.  
In the morning Ann saw this and just giggled and woke Momoshiro to see this. Momoshiro got his camera and quickly took a picture of this moment so he could use them in his evil plans >)  
When Sakuno finally woke up she realized that Momo and Ann were awake. Just so she could justify herself she said that she was too drunk too remember anything and saved herself. When Sakuno went to wake up the 22 year old tennis prodigy held her hand and mumbled " Dont leave me all alone my love" and went back to sleep.  
This put a blush on the 22 year old Sakuno's face. Once again Ann saw this and just giggled and continued with her work.  
" By the way your phone has been ringing for a while now I think you should call that peson back" Ann said infoming Sakuno.  
"SHITT SHIT SHITTT!!! My estate agent!! today i was supposed to go house hunting" Sakuno said cursing the amount of beer and sake she had the previous night.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End of Chapter 2 A/N: Hope you guys like it so far *nervous smile* i kinda suck as an author..so ive just written whatever popped in my head. Please dont mind. And please write your views about my story so far..And please do tell me my mistakes. 


End file.
